hell on earth
by a human girl
Summary: 5 devil girls and a bat show up practicly out of no where and change everything. but is it for better or for worse? one of them's a psychopath, one of them's a total fan girl, one of them's boy crazy, one of them doesn't show emotions & one of them doesn't trust her own instincts, so who knows? Rated for violence, sexual reference, jokes about yaoi (but no yaoi) & hardcore cursing.
1. the fan girl from hell

**Yay! A new fic!**

**Sorry for not writing for a while, I had to go to another country for my baby cousin's first birthday. I'm actually still there but I really wanted to write this.**

**This story is set a month after the end of the series. **

**I really love the series but I was a little disappointed that they didn't add angels and devils… so I got this idea.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, beyblade, the cookie monster or any of the original characters, I only own my made up characters, laptop, respect for the all mighty fan girls (not the stupid-ass ones) and eggbeater.**

**Warning: this chapter contains **_**EXTREME**_** fan girliness.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 1: **_the fan girl from hell

Yuske walked down the street. It was just like every other Saturday afternoon… well, almost.

He stopped at the sight of a strange girl; her pinkish red hair was held back with a crimson hair band, some of it still fell in front of her mischievous crimson eyes though, making them look even scarier. She wore a dark red T-shirt, a short dark red skirt, dark red trainers and a string wrapped around her waist with a voodoo doll tide to it.

The whole voodoo doll thing is weird, but Yuske didn't notice it, he was too busy staring at her red devil horns, red devil wings, red devil tail and the black bat who was sitting on her left wing.

"She's probably a cosplayer" he decided, since no one was fricking out "Or I'm the only one who can see her…"

The ex-spirit detective was about to go into the grocery store when a long string appeared out of nowhere, the girl held one end in her hand, the other was tied to the wheel of a car, driving by.

A sadistic grin spread across her face as she gently tugged on the string.

The next few seconds felt as if they were in slow motion. When the girl pulled on the string it tightened around the wheel, it popped; the car spun out of control and hit another car.

Yuske and other people who were in the area ran to see if the people who were in the cars are ok. They were all **dead**.

"Another job well done" said the girl smugly

"What?! Those people are dead because of you! Who the hell are you?!" screamed Yuske, running up to her

"Cynthia" and with that she, and her yet to be introduced bat, disappeared.

**AT GENKAI'S TEMPLE, HOUSE, TRAINING/TORTURE PLACE THINGY MAJIGY**

It was a few days since Genkai passed away and the gang inherited her property. Saying everyone was bummed out would be the understatement of the century (even Koenma says so).

Kurama (the girly/gay looking dude), Boton (the bad-ass grim reaper), Yukina (Hiei's sister, apparently), Keiko (the _**USELESS **_princess (girly girl) who's only good for screaming, crying, getting herself kidnaped and bitching to other people) and Kuabara (Yukina's potential stalker) were all sitting in the living room, watching TV (Yuske was grocery shopping and Shizuru was on a date) when suddenly… Hiei burst in through the window (which just happened to be open *attempts to whistle but fails miserably*) and hid behind the couch.

"Did I lose her?" he panted

"Hiei, what are you doing here? And who's 'her'?" asked Kurama shocked Hiei, the great fire demon, was scared of _something._

"Hera, The enchantress of the dead" was the answer he got.

The room went silent, Boton, Kurama, Yukina and Hiei were quiet because they knew who she is and they're scared, Keiko and Kuabara were quiet because they weren't sure how to react (don't give me the 'I would've done something smarter' crap, her name's 'the enchantress of the _**DEAD**_' for crying out loud! How were they supposed to react?!).

Kuabara broke the silence of shire awkwardness with a question, "Who's Hera?"

Boton took a deep breath then spoke.

"Well, you see, every human has a guardian angel or devil. Which one depends on the human, if a human is bad then a guardian angel is sent to balance it out and vice versa, however, this only stands for C, B and A class angels and devils, S class angels and devils don't have a particular human to take care of and they can intervene in human affairs, the devils cause trouble and angels stop it. The S class angels and devils are very strong, stronger than all the demons put together. They don't even bother to make their transparency spell strong enough to hide themselves from demons, people from the spirit world or gifted humans because they can do MUCH more then defend themselves if attacked and erase memory if needed. The worst part is that we don't have any control over them what so ever, we just have to keep an eye on them and try to stay on friendly terms with them. There are only five S class devils and five S class angels in the world, the weakest one of them can destroy the world in half a second. Hera is one of the S class devils, there are Sera the animal tamer, she's the weakest, Calisa the dark chantress, she's the second weakest, Page the elemental dancer, she's the third strongest, Hera the enchantress of the dead, she's the second strongest, and Cynthia the puppet master, she's the strongest." she explained.

Keiko was terrified, she had no idea _creatures _this powerful even existed, and now one of them was mad, REALLY mad.

Kuabara was scared to, but, he was also intrigued (HELL YEAH! Impressive vocabulary on the _**first**_ chapter, mother fuckers! *raves*), these _creatures _would make great opponents.

This time it was Hiei's turn to break the dreaded silence of awkwardness, unlike Kuabara, he did it with an answer, "Things were getting to peaceful in the human world so all five S class devils decided to come here to cause trouble, I was sent here to keep an eye on them."

The words didn't have time to settle inside the gang's ears because at that moment a pale skinned girl, who is a few inches shorter then Hiei burst in, threw the window.

Every one froze (not literally) as soon as they saw her. But can you blame them? No. True, the girl wasn't very big, but what she lacks in size she makes up for in appearance. Even the bravest of warriors would be scared after seeing her.

A strong gust of wind lifted her long, pitch black hair but her bangs remained unaffected. They just sat there. On her forehead. Still as death. They were cut in a straight, vertical line.

Scary, huh? Well, that's only her hair.

She wore a black T-shirt with a white cartoon skull, white shorts, black ankle boots and was carrying a white skull shaped bag, the skull part was attached to a strap which stretched from her right shoulder to her left hip where the container part of the bag was.

Are you scared yet? Well you will be once I tell you this; she had black devil horns, black devil wings and a black devil tail.

Her white eyes scanned the room until she found what she was looking for.

When the girl finally found Hiei she charged at him at high speed and grabbed him by the collar of his of shirt.

"YOU ASSHOLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STOOD ME UP LIKE THAT! AND IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OUR LAST DAY TOGETHER IN THE DEMON WORLD TO!" she yelled.

"Hera, I'm sorry! A human got into the demon world, it was an emergency! And besides, I'm here!" answered Hiei, desperately trying to break free from her iron, scratch that, titanium grip.

"YEAH BUT WE DIDN'T KNOW THAT 'TILL TWO HOURS AGO! AS FAR AS WE KNEW, WE WEREN'T GONNA SEE EACH OTHER FOR A **REALLY **LONG TIME, AND YOU STILL DIDN'T SHOW UP! I WAITED THERE FOR **FIVE HOURS**!" this time, Hera didn't let him answer; she just started beating him to a bloody pulp.

The others could only stand there and watch, they were terrified, amazed, and slightly impressed.

"And she's not even using a fraction of her strength" whispered Boton.

Hera didn't stop until Hiei passed out, and when he did…

"Hiei is the most adorable thing _**EVER **_when his sleeping! And his sooooooooooo hot when his awake!" she squealed happily… like a fan girl…

Everyone else (that was conscious) anime fell.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

After taking Hiei to a spare bed in another room and Yukina made tea for everyone, they sat in the living room to drink it and let Hera explain the situation.

"Well, I was in the demon world for a few years and that's where I met Hiei. The imbalance in the human world is really big so even if all five of us S class devils came here it would take years to fix it and I wouldn't be able to see Hiei for a long time. We decided to spend the last night together but he didn't show up. We found out he was here to keep an eye on us just two hours ago but he only found out two hours ago to so I had to teach him a lesson."

"I can't believe he did that to you!" yelled Boton and Keiko.

"The two of you must be really close" said Yukina.

"I'm his girlfriend" beamed Hera.

Everyone else did a double take.

"I'm so happy for both of you!" exclaimed Yukina, pulling Hera into a tight hug.

Kurama and Kuabara decided to leave the girls alone because they thought it would be a better idea to bug Hiei for info about the relationship then listen to the fan girl from hell talk about it.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun dun dun!**

**Me: HELL YEAH! CLIFF HANGERS FOR THE WIN!**

**Kai: What are you gonna call this chapter?**

**Me: …**

**Kai: YOU **_**DON'T**_** KNOW?!**

**Me: Don't judge me!**

**Kai: You're hopeless.**

**Me: I just had a great idea!**

**Kai: You're gonna jump off a cliff?**

**Me: I meant I have a great idea for the chapter name, you asshole.**

**Kai: What is it?**

**Me: The fan girl from hell. *types it up***

**Kai: *face palms* **

**Me: Shut up, it's good! **

**Kai: What are you gonna call the story?**

**Me: …**

**Review **n.n (or Hera will be mad at you…)


	2. the death of pedobear

**I decided to write this because I found a **_**REALLY**_ **funny meme on the internet.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own yu yu hakusho, beyblade, the cookie monster, inuyasha, inuyasha's hair, pedobear, the meme, meme center or any of the original characters, I only own my made up characters, laptop, strange habits (don't judge me) and eggbeater.**

**Anything in italics are thoughts.**

***kicks dead pedobear's body out of the way* No pedobears were harmed in the making of this chapter. *starts to whistle***

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 2: **_the death of pedobear

Kuabara is currently in the middle of a fierce battle with a formidable opponent; the door.

The doorbell rang a few minutes ago so he went to answer it, but the door just happened to be stuck (*whistles and walks away*).

**WITH THE GIRLS**

"I always thought devils are horrible and nasty, but I guess it's just a stereotype" stated Boton.

"That stereotype's true, I'm only nice to people I like, the only thing people don't understand about us is that we're not evil… well most of us anyway!" laughed Hera.

"So what are the other S class devils like?" asked Keiko.

Hera smiled at the question.

"They're great! Sera's a lot of fun, Calisa can get along with just about anybody and the same goes for Page! But Cynthia…" Hera's smile faded.

"Go on" said Boton.

Hera took a deep breath. "She's sadistic, psychotic, scary, bad-tempered, won't listen to anyone no matter what and she loves to kill even more than the rest of us do."

Yukina frowned "She can't be that bad, can she?"

Hera grinned, amused by how much the girls' opinion about devils changed after just talking to one, "_I guess it's true, it __**is**__ easier for demons, humans and people from the spirit world to hate someone they never met. It's a good thing devils don't have that problem; if we hated something we're supposed to kill we'd get reckless and mess things up!" _Her grin turned into a smirk when she answered. "Cynthia's been my best friend since we were three years old, so I think I should know."

The other girls were shocked; Hera's tone and expression were so scary it scarred them for life. What happened to the nice girl they were talking to?

The devil's smirk grew bigger. "Ever heard of pedobear?" she asked. Everyone else nodded.

**FLASH BACK**

Pedobear: Hi there!

Hera's 18 year old sister: Oh god… pedobear. *makes a bad poker face* Heh… can I help you?

Pedobear: Yeah! You see, I'm bored and I want to molest a child… any suggestions?

Hera's 18 year old sister: _I couldn't help pedobear that would be wro… wait, that might actually work. _*points at 5 year old Cynthia who is showing 5 year old Hera a voodoo doll*

Pedobear: Awesome! Thanks! *walks in Cynthia's direction*

Hera's 18 year old sister: My pleasure… *walks away* 

Pedobear: Must… rape… you…

Cynthia: I don't like you. *kills pedobear with her strings*

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"And that, ladies, is how pedobear met his end." After saying this Hera started laughing and rolling around on the floor.

Boton, Keiko and Yukina were dumbstruck, but, somehow, slightly, impressed.

**WITH KUABARA**

After ten minutes of hardcore fighting, the door finally gave in and opened.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, the door was stuck…" Kuabara trailed of when he got a good look at the three visitors.

The one on the left looked the strangest out of the three; her long, black hair looked like it was never brushed, it looked like a messier version of inuyasha's hair! She looked a lot like a cat. Yes, a literal cat, with piercing emerald eyes, a long black tail and black cat ears. She wore a black tank top, a black mini skirt and black trainers. You probably already guessed this but I'm gonna tell you anyway, she had black devil wings.

Other than the lilac devil horns, lilac devil tail and lilac devil wings, the girl in the middle looked pretty normal; her blond hair was held in a neat bun somewhere between the top and middle of her head so it was pretty easy to spot her big, cheerful, purple eyes. She wore a black T-shirt, a lilac skirt and knee-high black boots.

Unlike the other two, the girl on the right wasn't smiling, her face didn't show the slightest hint of emotion, her dark blue eyes looked almost dead. She had long dark blue hair; the hair cut was similar to Hera's. She wore a dark green shirt that was a little too big for her, black knee-length pants and dark green sandals. She had dark green devil horns, dark green devil wings and a dark green devil tail.

"W-who are you?" asked Kuabara, dumbstruck.

"I'm Sera the animal tamer, nya!" announced the cat girl.

"Calisa the dark chantress" said blue hair, bluntly.

"Page the elemental dancer" beamed purple eye.

"Cynthia the puppet master" growled a girl standing a few meters behind the others.

"Cassandra the bat, Cynthia's familiar" said the bat sitting on Cynthia's wing (it had a Transylvanian accent).

Kuabara wasn't even surprised when the bat spoke. Then again, can you blame him? No. The reason? His seen stranger sights (alliteration alert!).

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Page smiled at him. "Hiei said we can stay here if we behave ourselves" she beamed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun dun dun!**

**Me: Cliff hangers make me happy.**

**Kai: Did you really just kill pedobear?**

**Me: Yeah. So what?**

**Kai: Nothing, I'm just impressed. **

**Me: … DIE YOU IMPOSTER! *hits 'Kai' with eggbeater***

**Pedobear's cousin: How did you see through my disguise?!**

**Me: NOTHING can impress Kai!**

**Cynthia: *walks into the room***

**Pedobear's cousin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Cynthia: I don't like you. *kills pedobear's cousin with her strings***

**Review **n.n (or you'll be joining pedobear and his cousin…) 


End file.
